


伽拉泰亚

by Godusevpn



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godusevpn/pseuds/Godusevpn
Summary: 看契诃夫的《艺术品》产生的一点脑洞，又名《不要随便捡包裹》《捡漏记》《鲁邦三世手办测评》是鲁次！鲁左次右，如果被雷到了我先道歉
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 5





	伽拉泰亚

那么美，那么雅致，简直叫人心里肃然起敬，喉头哽咽！无论谁见了这样的艺术之美，都会忘记世间的一切……  
———契诃夫《艺术品》  
次元的房门前不知何时出现了一个包裹，用脏污的麻布裹着，上面溅满污泥；粘在上面的纸条已经被雨水打得湿透，字迹晕成一团一团，被一条黑漆漆的草绳固定在上面。这个包裹是那么不起眼，脏兮兮的，几乎与土地融为一体。  
次元将这个沉甸甸的脏包裹拿进屋子，细心拆开，里面是一个用油布裹着的小铜像。这个铜像看起来有些年头了，但是被保存的很好，没有什么缺损。这铸的是一个半倚在橄榄树上的裸体男人，男人的身材精瘦而结实，显得十分有力，脸部线条却柔顺美艳。两颗蓝宝石来充当他的眼睛——这眼睛简直造的太生动了，无论你在何种光线下望向他，总会觉得那双含情脉脉的蓝眼睛在向你示爱。嘴角微微向上扬起，似是轻柔的微笑，又似不屑的轻抿;还有那鬓角，为这个斯斯文文的美人赋予了一丝野性。胴体闪闪发亮，仿佛涂了一层橄榄油。这个男人看起来像猿类一样矫健，一条胳膊靠在橄榄树的树干上，另一条胳膊高高举起，手里握着一个酒杯，酒杯外壁的花纹也十分精巧细致。脚下的底座镶满了各式各样的宝石：有鸽子蛋般圆润剔透的蛋白石、石榴籽一样水润的红宝石、蜜珠儿样子的琥珀、幽紫的水晶......形形色色，璀璨夺目。可这堆宝石比不上人像本身十分之一的魅力。底座下方用哥特体镌刻着“鲁邦三世”的字样，看起来是这尊铜像的名字。  
包裹里还有一封信，来自次元上次的雇主。信里大意讲的是为了感谢次元上次的救命之恩，特地送来这么一尊铜像。  
次元想不明白他的雇主为什么舍得放弃这么精美的艺术品。  
这尊铜像确实让人见了就移不开视线，爱不释手，可是也有个致命的瑕疵。铜像胯下的阴茎大剌剌的裸露在外面，换算成真人的比例，这个尺寸算是让人羡慕的佼佼者了，再加上铜像面部那勾人的微笑、含情的双眼、那条邀约似的举起酒杯的手臂，让男人见他会心生嫉妒、女人见了会羞涩回头，就连身心枯槁的老年人，见了他后脸上的皱纹都会舒展开来，仿佛回想起遗忘已久的快乐与活力。这种张扬的美丽在人类社会中也算一种罪过，想想吧，这份张扬放在什么场合下都不合适：放在会客厅，客人们见了难免窃窃私语，背后嚼舌根；放在卧室，夫人和女佣们见了，会觉得自家老爷是个花花肠子；教堂和花园那就更不可能了，简直是要人把脸面丢光。就像绅士们离不开妓女，可又怕被妓女缠上，那些老爷们看着这铜像欢喜一阵儿，就迫不及待想找个体面的理由把铜像转手送人了。铜像被转手来转手去，最后送到了次元手上。  
次元将铜像放回床头柜，出门打算找酒馆喝一杯。等到他微醉回来，原来躺在柜子里的铜像貌似站到了床头上。  
也许一开始我就把它放在那儿，只是我喝多了记错了。次元迷迷糊糊地想着，身体一接触床垫就不自觉地阖眼睡着了。  
凉意随着月光和露水在肌肤上化开，渗进血管，仿佛肉身沉到多瑙河中，被清凉的河水包围。没有声音，没有光亮，只有微凉的触感。有什么东西托住他，那细腻而光滑的质地，像上好的大理石板，柔和而缓慢的吸收掉他体内多余的热量。好像冰浆果覆上干热的嘴唇，次元无意识的张开嘴去迎合这个吻。这个吻好似甘美的清蜜从舌尖流至喉咙口，次元更卖力地去迎合，直到口腔完全被对方占据。敏感的乳头突然被按压，次元轻轻的颤抖了一下，黑暗中似乎传来一声微不可闻的轻笑，微风般难以捉摸。身体在逗弄下产生一种奇怪的反应，心脏中的血液好像全堵在心室口，闷闷的感觉让人怀疑心脏里面不是血液，而是冗长的诗句和晦涩的音乐，让人思维混乱，胸闷气短，腹部在这种清凉的包围下不合时宜地发热，阴茎也有抬头的迹象。  
如果此时此刻有人路过这里，接着未阖的窗帘窥到室内的景象，定是要立马撇过头匆匆离开。  
一个身材高挑的男人躺在次元身边，抚摸次元的身体，挑逗起次元的性欲。在月光的照耀下，那个男人的皮肤珍珠般白皙透亮。  
这个男人就是那尊名为鲁邦三世的铜像，在夜晚活过来的他比白天沉睡时更勾人心魄。他的双手比世界上技艺最高超的魔术师还灵巧，尽管他的体温比常人低上许多，他仍运用他灵巧的双手勾起了次元内心的欲望。他舔湿自己的手指，然后去轻轻摩擦次元的唇瓣，用温柔的动作降低次元的警戒心，然后循序渐进，去亲吻他。甜蜜的吻只是餐前开胃的鹅肝酱一样精致而鸡肋的东西，接下来就是抚摸次元的身体。作为一尊铜像，鲁邦对人类的体温十分好奇，他的手指经次元的每一寸肌肤，或是轻柔的抚摸，或是稍稍用力的揉捏，人类的身体真是奇妙，用微凉的手指触碰，反而热起来了。“他真是有当淫妇的潜力。”鲁邦这样想道，双手更起劲地玩弄次元的阴茎，然后在次元濒临高潮时突然停手。  
次元在睡梦中皱了皱眉头，闷哼了几声，朝鲁邦怀里拱了拱。鲁邦让次元趴在床上，从柜子里拿了一瓶牛奶倒在次元股间，借着牛奶做了一点简单的润滑。鲁邦掰开次元的双腿，让那个入口暴露在他的视线中，插了进去。  
后穴被插入带来的痛感让次元苏醒过来，次元想爬开，却被鲁邦拽着脚踝拖回来重新钉回阴茎上。  
“刚才不是被我摸得很爽嘛，怎么这会儿又反悔了？”  
“......你是谁？”  
“你给我清理身子的时候把我身体摸了个遍，作为报答也让我来摸摸你嘛~”  
“什么乱七八糟的......唔啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
突如其来的大力抽动让次元惨叫出声，那根屌实在是太大了，完全超出了正常人的范围，借着牛奶的润滑效果对次元的后穴为所欲为。次元跪趴在床上，脸埋在被褥里，双手紧抓着床单，屁股被迫撅起来承受侵犯。抽插几下后，鲁邦很快摸清了门道，找到那个令次元失控的点，开始对准猛攻，次元尖叫起来，呻吟声都变了调。粗大的阴茎撑的次元穴口发疼，而前列腺被摩擦又让他在痛苦中感受到丝丝快感。这种感觉就像被玫瑰茎的刺划得满手是血，仍要凑近花蕊闻一闻香气；或是被毒蛇紧紧缠住，并被注入了致人迷幻的毒液。鲁邦的双手禁锢住次元的腰，加大了挺弄力度，次元就在痛苦中第一次达到了高潮。  
强制高潮过后，次元浑身不住地发抖，双腿打颤，后穴里涌出一股一股白浊的稠液，顺着大腿根流到床单上。  
鲁邦把次元抱起来，让次元和他面对面。次元看到那张熟悉的面孔，一时惊讶万分。塞浦路斯的国王皮格马利翁将全部情感倾注于雕像伽拉泰亚，爱神被皮格马利翁的真诚打动而赋予雕像生命。同样的奇迹也发生在了今晚。  
“我知道你在想什么，真是浪漫的奇迹，对吗？”鲁邦深情地问道。  
“不，并不是，我宁可这家伙就是个普通的雕像，这样我就能把他转手卖了。”次元心里想道：“而且我讨厌这家伙说话的语气。”  
鲁邦依旧喋喋不休，看起来他的灵魂已经被禁锢在金属外壳里好久了，要借着今晚好好透透气。  
“《月光》里有这么一段：‘为什么给大地蒙上这层半透明的轻纱？为什么心儿这么颤动？灵魂这么充满激情？肉体这么疲乏？’这真是个美妙的夜晚，为我们而准备的，如果我们不进行肉体的碰撞，灵魂的融合，简直就是违抗上帝的旨意。”  
“全是歪理，你在睁眼说什么瞎话。”次元心中怒吼道，还没等次元表达出内心的愤怒，鲁邦就开始了下一轮进攻。鲁邦的手指伸入那个已经被操开的，还含着精液的后穴，转动几下后，抽出手指，把沾着精液的手指递到次元眼前晃了晃，将自己的精液抹到了次元的肚子上。  
“你......操你的，别把你那冷冰冰的玩意儿往我后面塞！”  
由于后穴里的精液起到了润滑作用，鲁邦的阴茎轻易地插进次元的后穴，并整根没入。次元一条腿架在鲁邦肩膀上，另一条腿想去踢鲁邦，却被鲁邦抓住脚踝，被限制了活动。  
也许是因为鲁邦本身是一尊铜像吧，他的阴茎凉凉的，但又很大。比起第一次插入，第二次的抵触感不是那么强烈，可能这就是食髓知味吧。微凉的阴茎精准地碰到前列腺，乳头被舌头舔弄，次元感觉自己的身体和脑袋仿佛没有长在一起，大脑仍然不能接受这次过于奇幻的性爱，身体却积极地迎合鲁邦的爱抚。在闷热的夏夜里，与鲁邦清凉的躯体相拥是一种神奇而美妙的享受，可鲁邦的灵魂又是那么的灼热，活起来的鲁邦比作为铜像的他更迷人，鲁邦喜欢美丽的珠宝，如果有人妄图将他底座上的宝石撬下来，他会想方设法去报复；但是鲁邦会为了次元舍弃那个布满珠宝的宝座，如果不是次元擦干净他，把他摆在阳光下，生不逢时的他会在阴暗的阁楼中慢慢消磨尽灵魂，或是被取下宝石后和其他废铜烂铁一并被扔进熔炉。  
这个时代，人们在追求美，也在毁掉美。  
次元在夏日带来的闷热中醒来，转头看向床头柜，那里已经没了铜像的影子，次元找遍了整个房间，也没发现那个铜像。  
或许是昨晚做了个不切实际的梦，次元想道，仿佛力气被抽干一般颓坐在床上。  
“啊，你醒了啊。”鲁邦端着一杯水进来：“为什么用那种表情看着我，是失忆了吗？”  
......  
......  
“如果我把你卖掉，我肯定能赚一大笔，现在这笔钱没了，你打算怎么赔我。”次元沉思许久，只干巴巴地说出这么一句。  
“啊，这没什么，我自有计划把这笔赚回来，”鲁邦凑近次元，刻意伏在次元耳边低语：“你愿意加入我这个计划吗？”


End file.
